oobifandomcom-20200216-history
Theater!
" | image = Oobi episodes - Theater!.png | number = Season 2, Episode 8a | previousepisode = "Uma Preschool!" | nextepisode = "Baby!" }} " " is an episode of Oobi from season two. This is a musical version of Little Red Riding Hood. The production is staged in the park with Grampu and the neighbors in the audience. Uma plays Little Red Riding Hood, and it's her first time as an actress. — NickJr.com (source) Mamu, Mrs. Johnson, and Bella are shown walking in front of a stage curtain. Oobi appears wearing a wolf costume, and Uma has a hooded dress on. Oobi explains to the viewers that they are performing a musical version of Little Red Riding Hood. Grampu wishes the children good luck as he finds a seat by the stage. Kako appears dressed as Little Red's mother, followed by Angus, who is wearing a woodsman's costume. Maestru tells the actors that it is showtime, so they must assume their positions. As the children get ready, an interview segment begins. It features preschoolers talking about their experiences at the theater. Afterwards, Grampu and the rest of the audience are shown waiting for the show to start. Maestru introduces the musical show and tells the visitors to silence their cell phones. The show begins. Little Red's mother (Kako) tells her daughter, played by Uma, to bring a picnic basket to her grandmother. Little Red is instructed not to converse with strangers. She takes the picnic basket and walks into a forest, where she meets a wolf. The wolf, played by Oobi, convinces Little Red to pick flowers. While she does this, the wolf explains through a soliloquy that he will pretend to be Little Red's grandmother and try to eat her. The next scene shows the wolf in the grandmother's bed. Little Red enters and realizes that the wolf is not related to her. Her real grandmother, played by Kako, appears onscreen. The wolf attempts to eat them both but is stopped by the woodsman, played by Angus. The woodsman tells the wolf to leave. The grandmother feels bad for the wolf because he was hungry and just needed something to eat. Little Red gives the wolf strawberries from her picnic basket, and the group wraps the show up together. Grampu and the other audience members cheer and clap as the episode ends. *Oobi (played by Tim Lagasse) *Uma (played by Stephanie D'Abruzzo) *Kako (played by Noel MacNeal) *Grampu (played by Tyler Bunch) *Angus (played by Matt Vogel) *Mrs. Johnson (played by Jennifer Barnhart) *Mamu (played by Frankie Cordero) *Maestru (played by James Godwin) *Bella (played by Lisa Buckley) *Background puppets Oobi-Theater-Bella-looking-around.png|Bella looking around Oobi-Theater-the-cast.png|The cast Oobi-Theater-Maestru-arrives.png|"Places, hurry! Showtime!" Oobi-Theater-Grampu-in-the-crowd.png|Grampu in the crowd Oobi-Theater-Maestru-on-stage.png|Maestru on stage Oobi-Theater-photo-of-Grandma.png|Little Red and her mom Oobi-Theater-Kako-talks-to-Uma.png|"Strangers, no talk." Oobi-Theater-Uma-in-the-woods.png|Little Red in the forest Oobi-Theater-the-wolf.png|Meeting the wolf Oobi-Theater-Grampu-and-Mamu.png|Grampu and Mamu Oobi-Theater-Maestru-on-his-keyboard.png|Maestru on his keyboard Oobi-Theater-the-wolf-in-bed.png|"Better to eat Little Red!" Oobi-Theater-comforting-Grampu.png|"Little Red! Careful!" Oobi-Theater-Kako-and-Uma-scared.png|The wolf almost wins... Oobi-Theater-Angus-the-woodsman.png|...but the woodsman arrives! Oobi-Theater-Oobi-whispers-to-Angus.png|"Angus, show not over." Oobi-Theater-Uma-and-Angus.png|"Wolf, come back." Oobi-Theater-the-wolf-depressed.png|"Sit down, have snack!" Oobi-Theater-the-cast-together.png|The wolf joins in Oobi-Theater-Maestru-waves.png|Maestru takes a bow Oobi-Theater-closing-curtain.png|Oobi after the show *According to photo data on the Glass Wings Puppetry website, this episode was filmed on February 25, 2004. (source, see metadata) *This is the first and only episode in which Mamu is shown in person. *The scene where the four kids sing together is featured in the opening theme for season two. *In "Recital!", Angus is nervous about performing in front of a crowd. In this episode, he shows no signs of stage fright. *After the show, when the kids bow to the audience, a bit of Tim Lagasse's sleeve can be seen under Oobi. Category:Episodes Category:Full-length episodes Category:Season 2